Assassin's Creed: Resurrection
by ivalice-tifalucis
Summary: The world is saved from disaster and Those Who Came Before decided to bring back the favor for another purpose...
1. Prologue

Prologue 2012 The year of war. War between the Assassins and its sworn enemy, the Templars. The war that not much people knew it existed. The prophet, the savior, has done his job. Protecting the humankind, the earth, and whole universe. With cost, of course. He has to lose everyone that he loved. He sacrificed his life. On 21st December 2012, the end of the world never came because we won the war after so many sacrifices. After our savior saved the planet. Then Those Who Came Before resurrected him. The one who destined it all. And they made a silent promise will do the same to all the people they had pulled into this fateful day. And so their soul wait until the time come for their second chance of live that they had to wasted before for their sake. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

December 25th 2013

Alaska.

This is where our story continues.

It was a snowy day in Alaskan woods. The Assassins, now all so powerful once and for all, chased after a hiding Templar conspirator who lived there in the middle of the woods. David Wedge was a very focal person inside Templar's inner sanctum. That was why he was chased, because he had all Templar Organization's secret inside his brain.

"David Wedge. 35 years old. Male, Caucasian, American. Vice CFO of Abstergo Industry 2011-2012 and impermanent member of Inner Sanctum. He had a close relationship with Dr. Warren Vidic and also responsible for signing the fund for Dr. Vidic's Animus project. He married in 2010 with Claire Whites whom also one of the Templar. From the data that we found, they moved to Nebraska after 'the day' and since then all credit cards, IP address, social number, all unavailable.

But, recently he seemed a bit desperate because a month ago he used 911 emergency services. He used all fake IDs and registered under Walter Donoghue and Margaret Donoghue. He made a hospital payment under his fake name for his wife treatment but I can't figure it out yet what for. I'll give you more detail after I dig out some more."

"Ok, Rebecca. Thank you. Inform me soon if you find it. It maybe something important."

"Sure Des- I mean, Mentor. I will fill you up again soon. Becca out."

"17 out."

"So as you just heard from our intel, our hard work and waiting finally paid off. David Wedge had finally compromise his location. Apparently he lived around this woods all this time."

"But it sounds off, he has been hiding from us for this past year and suddenly just showed up just that. What is he planning?" Bill Miles said.

"I know. I feel something is off too. But we can't risk of losing him again. He might be planning something but I'm sure we have more proper plan to capture him."

All his team agreed to him.

"So, shall we do our mission, brother?" He glanced at few female assassin beside him and smiled, "and sister?"

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted."

* * *

"Oh my god, oh my god. They're coming, David! They're coming!" She panicked when she saw silhouette of lights, vehicles, and people came closer to their house.

"Will you shut up Claire! I'm trying to do something!" He yelled at his wife. He pulled oil gasoline tank from the garage, opened it, and started pouring it to the floor.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He pulled matches and snatched it to its lighter, "saving our creed. And us." He threw the lightening matches to gasoline covered wooden floor. He pulled his wife with him.

"Wait. Evelyn!" She tried to push her husband.

"Leave her alone."

"NO! Not my daughter! We have to get her first, David. She's still upstairs." She cried.

He saw the light came even closer. He pulled his wife harshly.

"Let's go, Claire! We don't have much time."

He pulled his wife with him and ran away from their burning house. Uncared about their lack of clothing in the middle of snow-covered woods.

"EVE!"

"Come one, Claire. Quick!"

"EVE!"

* * *

A heartless father and his wife left their daughter alone. He actually intended it happen. Hoping that his daughter inside a burning house will distract the Assassins. He believed that his daughter will survive. He wished to. Maybe he wasn't a heartless father after all, but a very dark minded and desperate man.

A little girl, who just turned a month old that night slept peacefully inside her warm colorful room until she was disturbed when she felt bereft, separated from her mother's heath and presence and so she started to cry heavily.

"They burned their house. That's insane."

"As long as it could distract us. Fucking Templars." The Mentor muttered.

His satellite phone beeped.

"Yes, Rebecca."

"I found out why he compromised. I got the pdf version of hospital-classified data on patients. Here was written that Margaret Donoghue, whom we know as Claire Wedge, was submitted to hospital, November 25th 2013 for normal birth."

"Birth? She was pregnant?"

"Yes, to a baby girl named Evelyn Anastasia on 2.45 a.m. local time. Based on the data, they stayed in the hospital for three days and left with their newborn daughter. The payment they had done was in cash but unfortunately they didn't know or probably forgot that we can also track from public record."

"Ok, thanks Becca. I-"

"Mentor, I heard baby's cry inside." One of the assassins said to him.

"What the-!"

"What's wrong, Des?" Rebecca asked.

"They left her inside."

He disconnected his phone and ran to the front door of the burning house. He used his eagle sense and he could see a baby upstairs, crying. He entered the house. The fire had spread wide. He pulled his beaked hoodie and shielded his face to protect him from fire and smoke. He found stair to second floor and he ran through it. He felt the hot stair melt his shoes but he kept running to second floor before the stair collapsed by fire. He used his eagle sense again to track the baby.

He found the baby room, still untouched by fire just a slight. The baby was crying heavily inside her crib. He approached her crib and lift her slowly.

"Hush, hush. It's ok. It's ok. You're gonna be fine, sweet girl." He hushed the crying infant.

In that moment, connection was formed. The baby stopped crying and stared at the hooded stranger who held her. He stared her beautiful round blue eyes and tiny strands of blonde hair. She reminded him of someone. Someone he knew for quite long time ago.

That moment was abruptly stopped when he felt the fire was getting closer. He swaddled the infant and wrapped her tightly in his arm. He walked to nearby window and opened it. Then he jumped with the baby to soft snowy surface as the house started to collapsed. The Assassins ran to their Mentor checking if he was alright.

"Desmond!" Wanda Miles cried. Her son rise with little bundle on his arms both uninjured. She still checked him to make sure he was really fine.

"I'm ok, mom. I'm ok." Desmond said. He still stared at infant on his hand. She mesmerized him.

"What happen?" William Miles came. He looked at his son and an infant his son just saved.

"They had a daughter and they left her to die here so she could be a decoy for us." Desmond mumbled. Other Assassin who heard him gasped in shock, whispered heard.

"What should we do now, Mentor?"

"We continue pursue him. Don't let us take their decoy. Mother?" He called his mother.

"Yes, my son?" Her mother answered. He gave the baby to her.

"Bring her to safe place. I will ask one of the jeeps to bring you both to quarter. It's too cold for her to stay here."

"Yes, I understand. I will." She held the baby.

"She's beautiful. What a lovely little girl. Somehow remind me of-"

"Yes, that she is."

"See you soon. Mom. Take care."

"Be careful, Desmond. You too, William."

The woman and the baby left with the jeep.

"Let's go!"

They followed the foot trail up to the mountain. David and Claire weren't fast enough to ran away from them. They finally found a dead end and captured by the Assassins and they surrendered. The Assassins took them to their headquarter. _But that's for another story._

After mission, the Mentor catch back his mother in quarter. He opened the door to private room and found her mother was nursing the infant he just saved. She sat down on chair in front of the fireplace when she heard the door open. She rose from her seat.

"Desmond, you're back."

"I am, mom."

A little girl looked at two people near her from the woman's arms. She giggled at her surrounding. Desmond noticed her presence.

"Hey, there little girl. How are you doing?" He took her from his mother's arms. She cooed at him.

"Mom, she's all alone now. Her parents will sure be dead soon after interrogation, they're Templars but she's just a baby. She doesn't understand anything what she has born into."

"How are you going to do about that, son?" She put her hand on her son's shoulder.

"I want to keep her, adopt her."

"Are you sure? Are you ready for this, Desmond? It takes huge responsibility to raise a child."

"I'm ready, mom. Gosh, feels like I have some kind of connection with her the moment I saw her. Not just because she looks like Lucy. It means something more like she's meant to be my daughter." He mumbled.

"Then you shall keep her, my son. Teach her everything, ways of the Assassins. So one day, if they try to take her away, she will understand which way she has to choose. It's hard for her to be born in this condition but since you want to keep her, we can teach her."

"Yes, mom." He smiled.

The mother and her son both cooed at the baby.

"Dear, Evelyn. She's so beautiful. How on earth would her parents leave her inside burning house?"

"Mom, about that. I would like also changing her name so the Templars won't notice her."

"What will you name her?"

He looked at little girl with blue eyes and blonde specks of hair on his arms sincerely then he mumbled.

"Anna. Her name is Anna Miles."

That's when the real story begins.


End file.
